the_kainden_teamfandomcom-20200216-history
Hannah Kainley
Hannah Alaya Kainley 'is a main character in The Kainden Team'The Kainden Team WikiShe is the younger step sister of Holly Kaden, Older sister of Hailee Kainley and older step sister of Harper Kaden. She is the daughter of Ellasyn Kaden-Hills and step daughter of Eric Kaden and Older Half Sister of twins Everleigh and Evalyn Kaden-Hills She is portrayed by Ellie Keethman History '''Hannah Alaya Kainley '''was born on February 2nd 2004 to her mother Ellasyn Hills and her biological father, William Kainley. She is the younger sister of Half Sister, Hallie, Older Full Sister of Hailee, younger step sister of Holly and older step sister of Harper and Older Half Sister to twin sisters, Everleigh and Evalyn Kaden-Hills. She is the step daughter of Eric Kaden Appearance Hannah has Medium to dark brown hair and medium brown eyes. She is a medium height for her age, she resembles her mother in a way. Personality Hannah is often generous with her time and resources. For this reason Hannah often finds herself in occupations where she is helping on some humanitarian level. She is interested and has a deep concern for the welfare of others. She never knows a stranger and she is generally loved by all around her. Hannah will often go out of her way to meet with people that she has not heard from for years. Connection is at the core of Hannah's personality. Hannah enjoys tinkering with inventions and processes, Science is even her favourite subject in school. On the surface, Hannah is often not very emotional. Hannah is very patient and tolerant. She is an excellent teacher. Hannah is always very friendly and making friends everywhere. She is often chosen by her school friends and teachers for special awards and honors. Hannah is highly intelligent, energetic and talented, she often likes to help others. Despite her extensive people skills, she often craves alone time to reflect and think about things especially in her crazy household. Usually if she does not have alone time and time to be free she becomes dour, emotionless, and even are prone to depressive interludes. Hannah tends to become highly resentful if she believes she is not being heard or treated fairly. Relationships 'Holly Kaden ' (Older Step-Sister) Holly is Hannah's older step sister and best friend. They have been best friends since they've bonded over the loss of each of their parents, and their friendship stands now that Hannah and her mother and sister have moved in. They very occasionally have fights, but rarely anything major. 'Hailee Kainley' (Younger Sister) Hailee is Hannah's younger sister. Although they don't fight as much now as when they lived alone together, they still bicker quite a bit. But the sisterly love is still there. Hananh has always been very supportive of Hailee, and has always been there for her in good and bad times, and vise versa. Such as when Hailee revealed to Hannah in season 1 that she was bullied at school for having trouble learning, in which the whole family was there to comfort her. 'Harper Kaden''' (Younger Step-Sister) Hannah is a very loving and supportive older sister Harper. It is seen in some episodes that she sometimes feels guilty when delivering bad news to Harper. Such as when the Harper felt bad that her whole world was falling apart were moving in with them and she bought her new clothes and art accessories. Trivia * Hannah is allergic to Cats, Purfume, Pollen and Dust * Her favourite songs are Scared To Be Lonely and IDGAF (by Dua Lipa) * Her favourite singer is Hailee Steinfeld * Her Father's name was 'William Kainley' which was revealed in the upcoming book 'The Lives Of Our Past', he died on May 12, 2013 when Hannah was still 9 years old * Her zodiac sign is Aquarius * It was revealed in 'The Lives Of Our Past' that Hannah and Hailee have an older half sister named 'Hallie' Category:Main Character Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Older Sisters Category:Step Sisters Category:Older Step Sisters Category:Younger Step Sisters Category:Step Daughters Category:Daughters Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Born In February Category:Born In 2004 Category:Sisters